


Stitching Me Together

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your absence has gone through me<br/>Like thread through a needle.<br/>Everything I do is stitched with its color.</p>
<p>-W. S. Merwin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitching Me Together

  
HD version [Here](http://i.imgur.com/qX8UoL5.jpg)


End file.
